Pokémon
Pokémon is the name of a franchise created by Satoshi Tajiri in 1996, and it is owned by Nintendo. It was originally a series of video games, developed by Game Freak, and since then hase become one of the world's best known franchises, having been turned into an anime, manga, toys/games, books, movies, etc. Pokémon is short for Pocket Monsters ''(Japanese: ''Poketto Monsuta). Anime There are currently a total of 4 series of the anime: Pokemon ''(the ''original ''series), ''Advanced Generation, Diamond and Pearl and Best Wishes. These 4 series are further divided into seasons, which presently comprises 14. There is also a serial called Pokemon Chronicles, a series of episodes which do not have Ash Ketchum as the main character, but instead revolve around other recurring characters. Characters The characters of each series vary, but Ash Ketchum is the main character in all four, and after him comes his first Pokemon, Pikachu. Ash's traveling companions change in each series, but Brock appears in almost all of them. Pokemon (Original): Seasons 1-5 Ash Ketchum: He is the main character of the anime, whose greatest dream is to become a Pokemon Master. The story starts with Ash choosing his starter Pokemon, a Pikachu. The rest of the series revolves around Ash and Pikachu's travels to other regions, where Ash encounters new friends and rivals, beats Gym Leaders, catches new Pokemon, and paves his own way to fulfill his destiny. Misty: Misty is a water-type Gym Leader, and is the first person Ash meets on his journey. Pikachu accidentally destroys Misty's bike and she follows Ash to get another one. They eventually become friends and she is one of Ash's companions throughout the first five seaons, leaving her Gym in Cerulean City under the care of her sisters. Brock: He is the Gym Leader of Pewter city, a rock type trainer. Brock remains at home, sacrificing his dream of becoming the world's best Pokemon Breeder because he must look after his nine brothers and sisters. But Ash and Misty unknowingly persuade his father to come home, after which Brock leaves with Ash and Misty, too. Brock has remained the only character to have traveled with Ash in every series, except for Best Wishes. Gary Oak: Ash's rival from childhood. He takes Squirtle, the very Pokemon Ash wanted to choose, and sets out on his journey at the same time as Ash. The two compete in everything they do, and want to be better than the other. Gary eventually becomes a Pokemon Professor, like his Grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak. Delia Ketchum: Ash's mother. She constantly supports her son in all aspects. Jessie and James: These are two of Team Rocket's lower members along with their talking Pokemon, Meowth, who try to get promoted by giving their boss things which will please him. They appear in every episode but the first, usually trying to capture Pikachu in but always fail. In Best Wishes, they do get promoted. Tracey Sketchit: Tracey is one of Ash and Misty's friend who loves to draw Pokemon and take photographs. He accompanies them to the Orange Islands. On their return, he becomes Prof. Oak's assistant. Advanced Generation *'May': May is the first of Ash's friends in Hoenn. She is a coordinator, one of the best. Her father is Norman, Gym Leader of Petalburg City and her mother is Caroline. May also has a brother by the name of Max, who travels with her, Ash and Brock later on. May's bike was also barbecued by Pikachu. *'Max': May's younger brother, who is nine. Max has alot of knowledge about Pokemon, but is too young to have one of his own, although he has befriended a few.